


Summertime

by Nyctophiliaa (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1930s AU, Angst, Anxiety, Bars, College, Fluff, Great Depression, Homophobia, It's set in the USA, Jazz - Freeform, Jazz Music, Jazz singing, M/M, Milk, More angst, Mutual Pining, Running Away, Set in NYC, Slow Build, Slow Burn, drunk!Suga, everyones secretly gay, hinata is super hott, i mean it's the 1930s in america, i will update tags later, it's against the law tho, what do you expect, yachi is smokin hot too but flushed about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nyctophiliaa
Summary: 1930s AU/songfic!Hinata Shouyou, a jazz singer and musician performs in a local bar in New York City, every week. All around the city and country, people go to the theater to hear his singing, Kageyama Tobio, an unemployed college student discovers the bar with his friends, entranced with the redheads singing. They meet again, making nice, when one day Hinata’s face is plastered over the news papers, wanted for homosexuality acts, the redhead asks for help from Kageyama to make his escape.[I use jazz songs as titles and for the songs Hinata sings]





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow enjoy!1!

Kageyama Tobio really needed to find a job. In the midst of the Great Depression, lots of people were being sunk into poverty, unfortunately including himself. The only thing keeping him off the streets were his friends, who let him room with them while he attended college and looked for a job. 

“Come on, Tobio, you gotta live a little, so you’re coming with us.” Suga peered out from the bathroom, his tie still looped around his neck and not properly tied. Kageyama shook his head, where he sat in the small cooped desk in the room, cramming for his finals, the lamp next to him flickering. 

“As much as I’d like to come,” Kageyama said, not looking up, “I don't have any money.” Suga laughed, disappearing back into the bathroom. 

“We’d treat you to some drinks, but we like to go to see the singers there.” A frustrated groan from Suga, as he peeked out of the bathroom again. “They're all hot anyway.” Tobio laughed a little, pushing his chair to help Suga with his tie. 

“I’ve got to pass finals, I’ve got to study.” Suga  _ tch _ ed, turning to look in the bathroom mirror, admiring Kageyama's handy work on the tie. “No studying tonight, you’re going to go out with us, I already told everyone you're coming and they're all excited. Now get ready, we leave in an hour!” Suga grinned mischievously before disappearing out into the kitchen and living room of the apartment. Kageyama shook his head, grinning a little. He would go and enjoy himself for an hour or two, then get back to studying.

Suga dragged Kageyama outside, both dressed in suits, a taxi waiting outside, Dachi in the passengers, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the back. All four managed to squeeze in the back, the taxi driver taking off downtown, to Ukai’s bar.

The bar was small, the doors opened to the bar stretched across the right wall, scattered tables and booths, but in the corner was a stage, the floors of tables tiered down so that the stage was lower than the original floor. Red wallpaper lined the walls with dark wood on the lower half of the walls. Candles from the chandeliers lit the tables, dim stage lights from the stage also illuminating the room. The bar was a slick dark brown wood, matching the parlor walls.

“Oi,” Kageyama greeted the bartender, the five friends sitting down, Iwaizumi next to Oikawa, Suga on the brunnete’s right side, Dachi on Suga’s right, Kageyama at the very end, sat on the stool next to Daichi. 

“Yo, what you lot want to drink?” Ukai was the owner of the bar, his sleeves always pulled up at his elbows and his blonde hair pulled back with a headband. Much to critic’s dismay, he had black crow tattoos flying up his arms. 

“Ohh, give me the hardest stuff you got, I’m gonna get super drunk tonight!” Suga exclaimed, everyone laughing. 

“Suga, save the drinks for after the performances, I thought you wanted to watch them? You won't remember a thing if you drink too much.” Daichi chuckled, Suga rolling his eyes. “It’s one drink Daichi, I won't get drunk off of it.” Daichi  _ mhmhm _ ed, raising an eyebrow. “You got tipsy after half a glass of wine the other day.” Kageyama looked down the bar, to see Ukai sliding a glass of white wine to Oikawa, to which Suga hadn't noticed yet. Iwaizumi seemed to be lecturing his friend on the same thing.

The bar soon filled up quickly, people taking the tables on the tiered areas, the staff moving equipment and instruments onto the stage.

“Hey, looks like they're about to start.” Daichi tapped Suga, who turned, holding a glass of champagne, probably. Daichi plucked it out of his hands, Suga’s reaction of  _ ‘hey, I was drinking that!’ _ came several minutes late, Daichi snickering something about not being able to hold his alcohol.

The stage lights dimmed while the speaker cracked a few cringey jokes, before announcing the first singer of the night.

  


_ “Introducing the country famous jazz singer, Hinata Shouyou, accompanied by Yachi Hitoka, singing Porgy and Bess Medley!” _

  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sinner i shouldn't be writing  
> a n o t h e r   
> fic 
> 
> jeez send help


End file.
